Angelina's pirate adventure
by animegirl1363
Summary: join Angelina on her pirate adventure to become the world's greatest archer. i suck at summaries. rated T to be safe, i love violence. Please read & review. Accepting OC's. Being rewritten/re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Three days earlier**

Angelina, a 15 year old girl and her childhood best friend, Chana, were fishing off The Beak, a large abstract cliff by the seaside. Angelina had shoulder length blond hair and white eyes, wearing a green halter top and green mini-skirt, with brown knee-high boots and brown fingerless gloves.

"Chana, have you ever wondered what adventures are on the open seas?" Angelina asked.

"No, why?" Chana said. Chana had long black hair that stopped at the end of her back; she was wearing an orange dress that stops at her knees.

Angelina took a deep breath knowing she was about to hit her with some big news.

"I'm going to be a pirate." Angelina said.

"What?!" Chana shouted out of shock, making her drop her fishing rod into the sea.

"Well, there goes dinner." Angelina said with a chuckle.

"Why do you want to become a pirate? Nothing good ever happens to pirates" Chana said, still in shock.

"I want to become the world's greatest archer and I can't do that by staying on this island." Angelina said.

Angelina always practiced archery ever since she was a little girl. The island she lives on was always raided by small pirate groups. The island was small and had no fighters, which made an easy target for new pirate groups. When pirates would raid the island Angelina would scare them off by shooting small bombs at them with her archery bow. Slowly pirates stopped raiding the island and soon pirates stopped coming there completely. Angelina would always stay hidden during the raids so she wouldn't get caught.

"What about the marines? They will be after you once you make a name for yourself." Chana said.

"Hey. With my see-see fruit, I can see the marines miles away." Angelina said. Angelina's see-see fruit allows her to see a great distance ahead of her only if she stays focused in that direction. If she closes her eyes, she able to see behind herself.

Chana looked down at her feet, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." Angelina said.

Chana let out a sigh, knowing that nothing would change her mind.

The two friends walked back to the village to tell everyone of Angelina's news.

**Present day**

It's been three day's since Angelina's announcement. She said her good byes and farewells to the village and was now preparing to set sail. Angelina came out of her small seaside house with a messenger style bag strapped to her shoulder, on her back was her wooden bow and on her other shoulder was a cylinder chocked full of her arrows. She walked to her little boat with Chana standing next to it.

"I've loaded your food, water, and arrows." Chana said.

"Thanks, Chana." Angelina said.

"I'll miss you and be careful out there." Chana said, tearing up.

"I'll miss you too." Angelina said.

Chana pushed Angelina's boat and it started sailing out into sea. Angelina took one last look at her childhood friend.

"Angelina, make sure the marines get your good side on your wanted poster!" Chana yelled.

"Don't worry I will!" Angelina yelled back, sharing there last laughs with each other before they were out of each other's sights.

And thus her adventure begins.

**A/N: Hi people. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. If you want to submit one of your OC's please read the requirements below. (only if you want me to continue the story.)**

Name/nickname: I will need the name you want me to use for the story and the nickname you want me to use for the wanted poster.

Age: please describe your OC as much as you can.

Personality: please describe your OC as much as you can.

Fruit powers: please describe their powers. If they don't have powers just say they don't have powers.

Weapons: tell me what weapons they use it can be any weapon. I will tell you I'm not good with describing sword fights. You can still use sword weapons I thought I just let you know.

Past life: if they have a past life. If they don't that's ok too.

Dreams/goals: tell me there dreams and/or goals.

I will only use OC's if you want me to continue the story. Catch you later.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Angelina started sailing the high seas and nothing but smooth sailing. Angelina was asleep but was woken up by a voice.

"Hello?" Angelina heard a quite voice say.

Angelina started to wake up slowly and saw a young girl that had albino white skin and white hair, a violet right eye and a white left eye with a scar going down it, with a red slit down the middle and she was about 4'11 tall. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and a white skirt that stops above her knees, brown shoes, with a black sword.

"Hey, why are you at sea little girl?" Angelina asked half asleep.

"Well, you're on land now." the girl said.

Angelina rubbed the sleep out here eyes and saw that she was one land. Filled with excitement, Angelina grabbed her bow and arrows as she jumped out of her boat.

"Hi, my name is Angelina. What's yours?" Angelina asked.

"My name is Ally d. Tyrant. Um…are you a pirate?" Ally said.

"Yes, I am. Why. Do you want to be pirate when you get older little girl?" Angelina said.

"I'm sixteen." Ally said.

Angelina was surprised to hear this, considering she looked like a nine year old.

"Then, will be the first member of my pirate crew?" Angelina asked.

Ally was surprised that she had asked her that. All of Ally's life, no one wanted to be around her because of what she looked liked. Ally wanted to fit in with everyone, to show them that no matter what she looked like she was still human. She made it her own personal goal to travel the high seas one day, so she can be accepted in society. But, her timid nature had always stopped her and now, this time she is not going to pass up this chance.

"Hello." Angelina said snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Oh…Right the pirate crew. We are the only ones in it?" Ally said.

"Ya, I kind of started sailing not so long ago." Angelina said.

"Okay, I'll join." Ally said.

"Yay! My first crew member." Angelina said filled with excitement.

Angelina's excitement went away when she and Ally heard the sound of clapping. They both looked around until Angelina saw a man standing at the edge of a cliff clapping. He was a tall wearing a black hat and a black suit with white shoes. He had red eyes and white hair.

"A new pirate group has been formed. Tell me, do you have what it takes to survive the oceans?" the man asked in an evil voice as he stopped clapping.

"Yes, we have want it takes to survive. Who are you?" Angelina said.

"My name is Xing. I travel only to face formidable opponents, not caring if I die or not. Now, Angelina, I want you to become stronger." Xing said.

"You said 'you face formidable opponents.' What makes me a formidable opponent to you." Angelina asked.

"I don't know but in time I will find out. Until we meet again." Xing said as he walked away.

Angelina and Ally got in the boat and started to set sail.

"This…is so totally awesome! I made a new friend and out of no ware a new enemy. Ally isn't that great!" Angelina said.

"Your happy about some dude trying to kill you?" Ally asked surprised.

"Well, that happens when you be come a pirate. It adds on to the adventure. Now I can't wait to see what our next adventure is." Angelina said.

**A/N: Sorry for the short ending. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**

OC credentials

Ally D. Tyrant, by Ally911

Xing, by me


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina was staring out at sea using her see-see fruit powers to find the next island.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked making Angelina lose focus.

"I ate the deviled fruit called the see-see fruit. It lets me see a great distance as long as I focus in in that direction and I can see behind my head when I close my eyes." Angelina explained, "What about you, do you have a deviled fruit?"

"The mind-mind fruit. I can control people with my mind as long as I know where they are." Ally said.

"cool." Angelina said as she noticed an island.

The island was surrounded by trees and looked like a forest. As Angelina and Ally pulled up to shore they were greeted by two boys. The younger one had short black hair, blue eyes wearing glasses. He had on a short sleeved light brown shirt and black pants, with brown shoes on. The second one stood at 6'2 feet, he was muscular but not bulky. Has red spiky hair that reaches to his shoulder with red and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a black coat with a blue sash and has a sword on his right side.

"Hi, my name is Cohen and this is Mizaki Yusei." Cohen said.

"My name is Angelina and this is ally. We're both pirates." Angelina said.

"Fascinating. Well, I'm going to find a nice quite place now." Yusei said walking away and into the woods.

"Come on Ally lets go explore the island." Angelina said.

Angelina and Ally went into the woods. Angelina climbed into the trees and started to swing from vine to vine while Ally was walking on the ground and losing sight of Angelina. Ally tried to catch up to her but, Angelina went up into the treetops and Ally lost sight of her completely. Standing in the middle of the woods, Ally stated to walk through the woods and soon found and opening. She ran to the opening and entered a big clear encircled land and saw Yusei laying in the middle of it. Yusei saw ally standing from afar.

"What brings you here?" Yusei asked.

Ally didn't respond.

"A silent one. Well, do whatever you want, just don't ruin the quite." Yusei said.

Ally wanted to stay here instead of getting more lost. But decided to continue to look for Angelina and take the risk of getting more lost.

Cohen was walking along the shore about to go into the woods when he saw three ships coming towards the island. As the ships got closer he could make them out to be marine ships! Cohen ran into the woods and ran into a 6'1 foot muscular built man with tanned skin. He was wearing yellow kung fu vest, blue kung fu pants, and black kung fu slippers. He has on a blue robe that come to his shins that's tied at the waist with a yellow sash, and wearing rubber gloves with a staff on his back.

"Gray, the marines are coming." Cohen said.

"Then I must leave. I can't risk fighting with my uncontrollable powers." Gray said.

"There's a ship on the other side of the island. It will take one day to get their." Cohen said showing the direction Gray needed to go in.

"thank you." Gary said running off in the direction Cohen showed him.

**A/N: Who is this 'Gray' person? What will become of Ally? And where is Angelina? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and I tried to make the ending a cliffhanger I don't know if this was a very good one. hoped you enjoyed. Please read and review. **

OC credentials

Mizaki Yusei, by ZxZ Fic Hunter

Gray, by KotahBlitz


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people! It's me Anime here. There is one thing I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you in the last chapter but I forgot. So, I'm telling you now. For future chapters I need marine OC's and villain OC's. the requirements are the same, but with the villain your going to need to explain there plan. The villain can be a pirate crew or a villain on an island. If you have any questions just PM me ok. Enjoy chapter 4.**

Angelina was up in the treetops overlooking the island. The island was bigger than what she had thought. It was filled up with trees and cleared up as it got closer to the other side of the island. She saw a town, including a ship. Angelina continued to look around and saw three marine ships on the shore. She saw a marine captain giving orders to his subordinates as he was waving around a wanted poster of a man with curly black hair.

Wanted dead or alive

'Thunder Bo' Gray

One million beri's

"Ally the marines are here looking for someone." Angelina said but getting no reply, "Ally?"

Angelina climbed back down the ground and looked around for Ally, who was no ware to be seen. Angelina started to hear rustling.

"Ally is that you?" Angelina said out loud.

A six foot muscular, tanned skin man with curly black hair came out of the bushes.

"You the guy from the wanted poster!" Angelina yelled.

"Quite." Gray said quieting Angelina and continued on his way. Angelina just followed him.

"Are you a pirate?" Angelina asked.

Gray said nothing.

"Why are the marines after you?" Angelina continued.

"I prefer not to talk about myself in anyway." Gray said.

"Good enough for me. Will you join my pirate crew?" Angelina asked.

Gray thought about that for a minute. He was already wanted by the marines so, he had nothing more to lose.

"Fine I'll join your crew." Gray answered.

Angelina filled with glee. Now all she had to do was find Ally and get off this island.

Ally

Ally was still looking for Angelina in the woods. Ally wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a tall man wearing a light blue pajama set with star patterns on it. He had light blue eyes and short black hair. His marine jacket was hanging off his shoulders. He looked down towards Ally.

"What are you doing here 'freak show'?" He asked.

Ally said nothing. She just backed away slowly.

"Captain Nemui, we are ready to travel in to the forest." A marine solider said.

"Lets go." Nemui said as he and his team of marines went deeper into the woods.

Ally waited for them to all leave before following the marines a few feet behind. She was careful not to lose sight of them but stayed far enough so they wouldn't know she was there.

Angelina

Angelina and Gray had stopped to rest.

"So, where are we going?" Angelina asked.

"There's a ship on the other side of this island. We can use that to escape." Gray said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Angelina said.

"One day." Gray answered.

Angelina had to find Ally before leaving the island. Her stomach then growled in hunger.

"Well, I guess I better go find something to eat." Angelina said with an embarrassed laugh.

Angelina climbed up into the treetops in search for food. As she was looking around she heard people talking. She looked down and saw a group of marines heading in the direction where Gray was. Just when she was about to go warn Gray, she saw Ally a few feet away from the marines. Angelina had to send some type of notification to Ally. So she grabbed an arrow and threw it towards Ally. Knowing she took a risk throwing that arrow she had to hurry back to Gray.

"Gray! We have a problem!" Angelina yelled as she fell out the trees and landed with a thud.

Angelina got up and saw a dagger flying towards Gray. He dodged it and the dagger got stuck on a tree. The noticed the marines soldiers surrounding them. A tall man wearing a light blue pajama set with star patterns on it. He had light blue eyes and short black hair. His marine jacket was hanging off his shoulders walked out in front of them.

"Well, looks like we finally found you 'Thunder Bo' Gray. Did you think you could avoid us forever?" He said.

Gray said nothing.

"Who are you?" Angelina asked trying to break the silence.

"I am captain Nemui and I've been sent by the marines to capture this monster." Nemui said.

"I'm Angelina captain of…well I haven't came up with a name for my pirate group, but that will have to wait." Angelina said as she pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow.

"If you attack me, you will be wanted." Nemui warned her.

"I'm a pirate it was bound to happened. And besides I'm not going to let my new friend get captured by the marines." Angelina said with no regrets.

She released the bow and the arrow shot out towards Nemui. From his sleeve a dagger fell into his hand. Just when he was going to throw it his entire body froze. Unable to move, Angelina's arrow pierced through his shoulder causing blood to trail down his arm. After the arrow pierced his shoulder he regained control of his body. Nemui removed the arrow from his shoulder as Ally came out of the woods running towards Angelina carrying her arrow. The trio heard the sound of guns cocking. The marine soldiers who surrounded them were ready to shoot on command.

"Give me the arrow." Angelina said.

Ally gave her the arrow and Angelina threw it to the ground. The arrow exploded into a big smoke cloud engulfing everyone and blinding the marines.

"Follow me!" Angelina yelled leading Ally and Gray out of the smoke cloud.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"I'll…" Angelina ran into someone with red spiky shoulder length hair. She looked up to see who it was.

"Yusei!" Angelina said.

The group heard rustling.

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

"The marines. Let's go!" Angelina grabbed Yusei and the four started to run.

"Wait! You're dragging me into this?" Yusei said.

"Yep, welcome to the party." Angelina said sheepishly. Yusei let out an irritated sigh.

The marines caught up with them and started to shoot.

"I see you have a new friend." Nemui said noticing Yusei.

"I'm not there friend!" Yusei yelled. But it didn't matter. Now he was going to get a bounty either ways for associating with them.

Yusei pulled out his sword and begin to cut through the trees. The trees fell in front of the marine soldiers, but Nemui wasn't about to give up. He jumped on each of the trees as they were falling to not be stopped by them.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Angelina said.

"You are not going to face him alone are you?" Ally said.

"Yes I am. Don't worry Ally you will be safe with these guys." Angelina said.

Ally looked at both Gray and Yusei. Gray, she had no idea about. And Yusei looked liked he wanted to kill Angelina for dragging him into this mess.

'Yeah I feel totally safe' Ally thought.

Angelina stopped running and turned around to face Nemui who stopped running the same time as Angelina.

"Normally I wouldn't attack or fight someone with no bounty. But you help a wanted pirate, you attack a marine, you admite to being a pirate and your friends. You didn't think the marines would plan ahead." Nemui said with a light chuckle.

Angelina did not like where this was going.

"There is another marine captain in the forest waiting for them. Now, I must ask what makes you want to help Gray. He killed a marine captain and injured many people in his village." Nemui said.

True Angelina didn't know a lot about Gray, but he didn't seem like the evil type of person.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person to me." Angelina said as she loaded another arrow in her bow.

" 'Sniping Shot' Angelina, 10 million beri's. a nice name and a possible starte bounty for you. That is, if you survive." Nemui said.

"Bring it." Angelina said.

**A/N: wow my longest chapter so far. Well I hoped you enjoyed chapther 4. Next chapter will be the first one-on-one battle of the story. Yay! Oh should I keep Yusei mad at Angelina for dragging him into this mess or should I just make forget about it. Cause he did have a chance to get away before Angelina grabbed him. Anyways remeamber villian and marine OC's. please read and review.**


	5. AN Chapter

**This is an author note chapter.(Because I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter.)**

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm putting this story on a hiatus until school is over. Ya, exams are horrible. And I also wanted to give you guys an update on the pirate crew spots that are left. Well, here it is.**

Captain: Angelina

1st mate: Ally D. Tyrant

Swordsmen: Mizaki Yusei

Navigator:

Doctor: I have a doctor character but I'm not telling you the name until she appears later in the story.

Chef:

Carpenter (Shipwright):

Gunner (Sharpshooter): I don't know if Angelina counts as a sharpshooter (seeing how she's an archer.) but gunner (sharpshooter) OC's are welcomed.

Extra 1: 'Thunder Bo' Gray

Extra 2:

Extra 3:

Extra 4:

**And I'm going to need villain and marine OC's. (look on other chapters for information.)**

**Well, that's all I got to say. If you have any questions PM me. I'll see you all soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi readers, the hiatus is over and I am back. Thank you all for waiting patently. Ya I passed my exams. Anyways on with the story. Hope you enjoy.**

Nemui ran towards Angelina as she shot an arrow at him. Nemui dodged the arrow and raised his hand. He was aiming for Angelina's chest but, she slid to her right and Nemui got here left arm instead. Angelina backed away from Nemui. She grabbed another arrow and tried to load it in her bow, but her arm wouldn't respond and here bow was on the ground.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked.

Nemui let out a light chuckle.

"I ate the sleep-sleep fruit. Anything I touch goes to sleep in an instance." Nemui explained as he pulled out a dagger from his pajama sleeve.

Angelina threw her arrow at Nemui. Nemui just blocked her arrow with his dagger and ran towards Angelina. She picked up her bow with here arm that is awake and swung it into Nemui's side. He fell to the ground in pain as Angelina ran and hide in the trees.

Angelina couldn't fight with one arm, so she had to wake it up somehow. An idea can't here head. She stopped on a tree branch and pulled and arrow.

"I hope this works." she thought, and stabbed her left arm. She slowly regained control of if again.

"Come out 'Sniping Shot'." Nemui called out.

Angelina took out her bow and loaded a new arrow in it. Nemui found Angelina and jumped in front of her. She released her bow and her arrow shot out towards Nemui. He blocked her arrow with his dagger, but when it made contact the arrow exploded.

Nemui was sent flying into a tree. An arrow can flying towards Nemui, piercing him in the heart. Breathing hard, Nemui pulled out the arrow as he got up and placed his hand over his wound, walking towards Angelina. Angelina reached for another arrow only to realize she had no more. She tried to get away but it was to late, Nemui jumped up to Angelina and put his hand on her chest.

"Now, sleep." Nemui said.

Angelina instantly felt drowsy and fell out of the tree as she went to sleep.

Ally, Yusei, Gray

Ally, Yusei, and Gray made a great distance between them and Angelina.

"So, where are we going" Yusei asked.

"There is a ship on the other side of this island. That's where we're headed" Gray said.

"I finally found you Thunder Bo?" a girlish voice said.

The three stopped in there tracks as Yusei pulled out his sword.

"Show yourself." Yusei said.

Just then a girl shot past Yusei towards Gray pulling a sword. She had on a normal marine outfit with green eyes and green short hair.

She raised her sword and swung it down at Gray. Gray blocked her attack with his staff. She pushed Gray back with a full force of her sword, sending him flying away from everyone. She looked back at Yusei noticing his sword.

"That's the legendary Scarlet Dusk sword." She said as her marine soldiers showed up.

"So, what if it is." Yusei said.

"I Rocky Cosgrove, challenge you to a battle." Rocky said.

"I accept." Yusei said.

"Captain, what about Thunder Bo." one of the soldiers said.

"Go after him, and get the girl too. I what her in jail for looking ugly." Rocky commanded. Ally then started to run away.

"Yes!" the soldiers said without question and started to chase after Ally and Gray.

"Now, let's began." Rocky said.

**A/N: What will become of Angelina, Ally, Yusei, and Gray, find out in the next chapter. Sorry the battle between Angelina and Nemui was short. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: just a remainder to let you guys know, I am not good with writing sword battles. Hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

Angelina

Angelina was starting to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes and looked around. She Nemui's body in front of her. Judging by all the blood he lost from Angelina's arrow striking him, she knew he was dead. She had no time to wake herself up and she was still feeling drowsy so using her fruit powers was not an option. So Angelina decided to run in a random direction hoping she will she will find her friends.

Yusei

Rocky charged at Yusei and swung her sword at him. Yusei raised his sword in front of him and blocked Rocky's attack. Yusei pushed her back a few feet away from him. Rocky only retaliated by trying to stab Yusei with her sword but missed. mid-way through her failed attack she was still able to swing her sword at Yusei. Caught off guard by her fast change in attack, suffered a small cut across his stomach. Rocky continued her barrage of attacks making sure Yusei didn't get the chance to attack.

"Is this the best that the Scarlet Dusk user has to offer?" Rocky said pushing Yusei into a tree.

Yusei said nothing. He knew he had to find someway to attack or he was done for. Yusei pushed Rocky back with his sword. He ran towards Rocky and swung his sword in front of him making a wide slash. Rocky blocked Yusei's attack, but the tip of her sword chipped and broke off, along with the wide area of trees that fell down after Yusei's attack.

"That's more like it." Rocky said as she raised her sword and swung it down. Yusei blocked her attack but was pushed back as Rocky continued her barrage of attacks.

Ally

Ally was hiding trying to think of a plan. She peeked out from behind the bushes she was hiding behind to see three of the marines soldiers looking for her.

"Wait! Wasn't their four?" Ally thought.

Ally heard the sound of a gun come from behind her. She turned around in time to the fourth marine soldier ready to shoot at her. She pulled out her sword and blocked all bullets that came flying towards her while backing up.

"I need a distraction." Ally thought.

As the marine soldiers surrounded her, Angelina came walking out the bushes yawning. Everyone turned there attention to her while Ally took advantage of this chance to attack. Ally swung her sword at the soldier in front of her, making a deep cut him. As Ally turned around in time to block the swords of the other two marines, while the third one was ready to shoot her. Ally pushed them off of her and swung her sword in front of her, striking both of them as she ran to the gunner marines and stabbed him in the chest.

Ally took a deep breath as she ran towards Angelina.

"It's good to your alright." Ally said.

"Thanks. What happened to everyone?" Angelina asked letting out a yawn.

"Well, Yusei is currently fighting another marine captain we ran into and she sent her goons after me and Gray." Ally explained.

"Wow, then I guess we better find everyone and fast." Angelina said.

Angelina tried to focus and use her fruit powers despite her sleepiness, so she had to focus really hard.

"I found Yusei, he's on the shore. And I see the ship Gray was talking about." Angelina said.

"Finally! Now we can get off this island!" Ally said.

"This island was not that bad. Now let's go." Angelina said as she ran in the direction Yusei was in with Ally following behind.

As Angelina and Ally ran towards the shore, they could hear the sound of swords clashing. They finally reached the end of the forest and exited out to the shore.

"There's the ship." Ally said.

"And there's Yusei." Angelina said.

Yusei and Rocky were both growing weary of there fight, and they both knew this attack will decide the outcome. Rocky ran towards Yusei raising her sword. Yusei griped his sword and swung hard enough to knock Rocky's sword out of her hands. Rocky fell to her knees painting.

"Mizaki Yusei, I'll remember you." Rocky said with a smile as she got up and picked up her sword.

"Until we meet again." Yusei said as he put his sword back in it's sheath and looked towards Angelina and Ally who were both running to the ship. Yusei walked to the ship.

"Yay! Now we can finally get off this crazy island." Ally said with glee, climbing into the ship.

"Ally, we have to wait for Gray." Angelina reminded her when Gray came walking out the forest as she said her sentence.

"There he is, now lets go." Ally said.

Everyone else got into the ship and started to set sail. As they were sailing Angelina remembered something.

"Ah! I left all my money and weapons on the other boat!" Angelina screamed out.

"What! So now we're broke!" Ally said.

"looks like it." Angelina said.

Ally let out an irritated sigh.

"And she's the captain." Yusei thought as he let out a sigh.

**A/N: The crew is broke and Angelina is weaponless almost, what's the worst that could happen? Find out in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for there awesome reviews and submissions. Well, I'll see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for making you wait three (almost four) months for this update. Please please please forgive me. I had a lot to do over the summer and school started back. And the 11th**** grade is not easy. I'm so sorry. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Angelina's adventure. **

It's been a few days since they set sail from the other island. They are low on food and have no money. And to make matters worse, they had no idea where they were going.

"This is horrible!" Ally said.

"What is horrible Ally?" Angelina said nonchalantly.

"Well, he have no food, no money, we have no idea where we are going, and a captain who seems to not care." Ally said.

"I do care. It's just that freaking out about it, is not going to change anything. And freaking out only make matters worse." Angelina said.

"We have absolutely no food." Yusei said as he and Gray came out the ship.

"This is horrible!" Angelina screamed in panic.

"Oh, Angelina." Ally said letting out a sigh.

"Oh, look there's an island up ahead." Angelina said calming down.

"Great, we can restock here." Yusei said.

As the ship pulled up closer the island, the crew noticed there was a crowd around a building.

"I wonder what's going on?" Angelina said getting off the ship.

At that moment everyone in the crowd turned to her and was instantly terrified.

"Is she traveling with Her?"

"She can't be. She has no arrows and looks weak." that last comment made Angelina blow up.

"Alright who said that!" Angelina screamed.

Angelina ran towards the crowd ready to fight. Ally and Yusei had to grab and hold Angelina by her arms to keep her from attacking anyone.

"Angelina! We are not here to pick fights." Ally said.

"So calm down." Yusei finished.

The crowd started to make a path for a woman with bright red hair that came her waist. The end of her bangs shaped out an arrow. On her head was a light green hat with a red feather hanging on the side. She was wearing a strapless halter top and a long puffy light green skirt that came to her ankles. You can see small brown arrow shaped pouches hanging on her skirt. She had on light green high heals with roses one them. Her light green fingerless gloves came to the top of her arm. More of her brown arrow shaped cases could be seen.

"That couldn't be her." Angelina thought.

The woman looked up from the ground reveling her eagle like eyes.

"It is." Angelina thought grabbing her bow.

"Angelina?" Ally questioned.

"Who is she?" Yusei asked.

"She is the best of all the archers, 'Eagle eye' Safara." Angelina said.

Angelina ran out in front of Safara.

"I challenge you, Safara!" Angelina yelled.

"Angelina what are you doing? You just said she was the best." Ally yelled.

"I have to do this. I have to see where I stand against the greatest." Angelina said.

Angelina knew she was going to lose but she wasn't going to let that stop her. If she lived to see another day she will continue fighting towards her goal. The only thing that will kill her is if she passed up on this chance without trying.

"Are you stupid or are you just that brave? Plus you have no arrows." Safara said.

"I'm a little of both. And yes I know I have no arrows, but that's not going to stop me. Now, enough of the small talk." Angelina said ready to fight.

"Fine." Safara said pulling out a sharp pointed arrow.

"Your not using your bow?" Angelina Said.

"I'm not using my full strength on a weakling." Safara said.

Angelina ran towards Safara and swung her bow at her. She only stopped Angelina's attack with just her arrow. Angelina continued attacking as Safara continued to block her attacks. Safara pushed back Angelina and slashed her across her chest. Angelina fell to her knees in pain.

"I see potential in you." Safara said blocking and uppercut attack from Angelina.

"I've lost." Angelina said standing up accepting defeat.

"What is your name?" Safara asked.

"My name is Angelina."

"Then I shale remember it, Angelina." Safara said pulling out a red and blue archer bow with gems on it.

"This is my bow, the Dragon Caller. The next time we fight, we fight for my title as the world's greatest archer." Safara said putting her arrow in the bow.

Safara released the arrow shooting it through Angelina. She fell to the ground knocked out. Ally, Yusei and Grey ran towards Angelina.

"Don't worry, she is still alive." Safara said putting away her bow.

"I will defeat you." Angelina struggled to say.

Safara only smiled and walked away.

**A/N: Looks like we know who the world's greatest archer is. I am sorry for the crap ending. I couldn't think of how to end it. Again I'm sorry for the long update wait. please don't be too mad. read and review.**

OC Credits

Safara: me


	9. Chapter 8

Angelina slowly started to wake up in an unknown room. She looked around confused. The room had a desk that had a lot of medicine on it. Angelina looked out of a window to the ocean.

"I have to become stronger." Angelina thought as she looked down at the floor looking at her bow and arrow bag.

She tried to get out of bed only to wince in pain as she grabbed her chest. She realized that she was covered in bandages. The door opened.

"Angelina you're alright." Ally exclaimed as she and Yusei walked over to her.

Yusei gave her a plate full of sushi as a girl with blond hair came into the room. Her hair reach to her lower back. She was 5'6 feet and had blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and pink shorts. She also had a little pocket on her thigh.

"it's great to see you're ok." She said.

"This is Honey B. Pratt. She you after your fight with Safara." Ally said.

"Pleas call me, Honey B." She said.

"Well thank you Honey B for helping me." Angelina said.

Before Angelina ate some of her sushi, she noticed Gray wasn't there.

"Where's Gray?" Angelina asked.

"He went back to the ship to guard it." Yusei said.

"Ok." Angelina said.

Gray's P-O-V

Gray was walking to the ship. When he got to the ship there was someone in the ship. He had blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants with black shoes. A log compass was on his right wrist.

"I've been waiting for you 'Thunder Bo.' He said.

"Who are you?" Gray asked grabbing his staff.

"My name is Ned. And that's all you need to know." Ned said.

Gray thought them to be bounty hunter, why else would they be after him? Ned jumped off the ship and ran towards Gray. He jumped up and tried to land a kick on Gray from above. Gray blocked it with his staff. Ned landed on his left foot and spun around swinging his right foot at Gray sending him flying into the ground. Ned ran over to him to deliver one final blow, but Gray took off his right hand glove and grabbed his staff. He gave his staff a sharp spear like edge. He has little to no control over his powers, so when his staff made contact to Ned it, resulted in a huge explosion. Ned and Gray were sent flying in opposite directions.

As Gray got up a chain wrapped around him and it instantly drained him of all his energy and powers.

"Its about time you showed up Ted." Ned said getting up.

A guy with dark red hair and yellow eyes was holding the chain that was wrapped around Gray. He was wearing a black shirt and dark red pants with orange shoes.

"Well I had to call Lazlo." Ted said.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait. The Marine base he's at is not far from here. Lets go." Ned said.

Angelina, Ally & Yusei P-O-V

Angelina, Ally and Yusei heard an explosion come from where there ship was, Ally and Yusei left to see what happened. Angelina had to stay behind due to her injuries. Knowing her, they knew she would find away to get out of that room to help out.

When Ally and Yusei reached the ship they knew a battle took place when they saw Gray's staff and his right glove on the ground and Gray no ware to be found.

Despite her injuries, Angelina as looking out the window toward the ship using her fruit powers.

"No, Gray is gone." Angelina thought to herself.

Angelina grabbed her bow and arrow bag. She jumped out the window to help look for Gray. She was the captain of the crew, she was going to help if they wanted her to or not.

Honey B came into the after Angelina left. She knew something bad had happened and was going to take the chance to put her plan into action.

**A/N: Wow a lot is happening. Gray gets kidnapped by two bounty hunters who are working for some guy named Lazlo. And the doctor has a plan of her own. And will the crew ever get money and food? What will happen? Read and review to find out in the next chapter. Until next time.**

OC Credit

Honey B. Pratt, by AliciaDarkheart

Ted & Ned, by me


End file.
